fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Youkou Kurenai
Youkou Kurenai (紅陽光, Kurenai Yōkō, lit. Crimson Sunlight) is the daughter of Onyou Kurenai, of Kurenai clan, whose she was excommunicated a few years after her birth due to her physical appearance that did not meet the requirements of the clan. Apparently, her mother had inscribed her long ago at an academy called Ito Academy and there she went and spend 7 years of her life until graduate herself. Youkou became an explorer mage, more precisely an independent mage. She discovered the existence of a place uncharted by rumors and there was her first destination as a mage; one of the most dangerous places in the whole Earth Land, Genosha. Eventually, she found herself in the capital of Genosha, Utopia, and it was there where she met Jayapura Marsh. Inspired by the deeds of his guild, Phantom Breaker, she decided to become a member and today is recognized as an S-Class Mage. Appearance Youkou, unlike the other members of the clan Kurenai does not have crimson hair but brown. This happened a few years after her birth; she was born with crimson hair but over the years it has been losing its natural color and come in the color it is today. Until then, it was not explained why; apparently, this is an effect caused on the older members due to age and it is normal, however, for a member so young it was seen as a curse and that is why she was kicked out of the clan. In addition to these rumors, her body was never very strong and she quickly got sick and weakened regardless of the circumstances. During her stay in Ito Academy, she dressed as school rules. In the early years it was not yet necessary to the uniform, so she wore conventional clothes that have been left by her mother at the Academy a few years before. When Youkou reached a higher level of education, she began to wear the uniform required. It was not much different from a Gakuran, only shades of colors were different; it was composed by a beige jacket with a brown stripe running from the collar to the edges of it, with two large buttons from the chest. Also had a red bow attached to the collar of a white blouse under the jacket, and this also had two pockets near the waist. The skirt came just above the knee and was dark brown. She wore stockings 3/4 up to the knees and a shoe in the same tone of the skirt. When she finally graduated, she searched for a garment lighter and vented where she could fulfill her duties as "explorer mage" without much effort. She opted for a more casual outfit consisting of a white blouse with a wide collar and a black skirt with ruffled edges. She also wore socks that reach just above the knee and a necklace with a circular pendant with a sword in the middle. However, when she was faced with the dangers of Genosha, she chose to wear clothes that were safer for her own body. She changed her clothes of something casual to more "dumped" and now she wears a white shirt with short sleeves, very wide at the top and bottom, a pair of jeans sometimes ranging from blue or gray, depending on the occasion, and a pair of brown leather boots or sometimes also black. Personality In her childhood, Youkou was an extremely happy and gentle child, and so was loved by all the clan. She did not show indifference among the members, always treating them with respect, but she had an unconditional love for her father; although he has a frightening appearance, she still loved him regardless. When her hair began to lose its color and her health become more fragile, all members were concerned, unless her father. At this same time, Inzen was born, her younger brother and she was gradually being treated with indifference by members; her hair was no longer crimson and was just a "dirty" color. Because of this, she was kicked out of the clan and started living alone. She put a big grudge for the whole clan, mainly by her brother that departed she away from her father. However, when she learned that the responsible of excommunicate her from the clan was her father, she was in despair. A tipster sent through her mother told her to follow to the north and eventually ended up in an academy, known as Ito Academy. She was treated with respect by all, but she had developed an extremely aggressive personality due to events that occurred recently and treated the others as she was treated. Fortunately, this was just a phase in her life that lasted not much more than a few months. When she discovered the magic and what is possible to do with it, she was on the edge of revenge; however, she chose not to make use of these means. Instead, she decided to become a mage respected by all in a positive side. Now, as an adult, she appreciates this affection that people have for things, whether material or emotionally since she almost never had. She also maintains a gentle and polite way to speak and act; regardless of the circumstances-even with enemies she never loses the pose of "Lady". History Youkou is the daughter of Onyou Kurenai, headmaster of Kurenai Clan, and an unnamed mother. She was the successor of the clan and for that, was treated with the utmost respect and affection for all members to reach the right age to be educated and trained as the molds required by her father. However, when she was three years old, Youkou's hair began to lose the crimson color and began to take a brown color similar to the process of aging of the older members, and her health began to get worse and worse; according to the counselors of the Clan, she had been cursed and could not be the successor of the same. In this same time period, the mother of Youkou became pregnant again, now a boy, apparently healthy, and it was to him that the spotlight was appointed as the new successor of the clan. Gradually, the members of the Clan began to ignore the presence of Youkou and her father finally excommunicated her of it. Aimlessly, she lived on the streets a few months. She was later told by an informant of her mother to follow a certain route; there, she would find a home where she would be cared for until her majority. Youkou arrived in a large complex known as Ito Academy and was there where she spent most of her life, learned how to use magic and developed her own skills. After long seven years, she graduated and decided to follow the path of an independent mage, a mage who could explore everywhere from Earth Land without worrying about others. Through rumors, she discovered the existence of a place hitherto uncharted; an extremely dangerous place, with constant changes in climate and natural disasters that occur constantly. Covered with curiosity, she researched and took over the route needed to get to this place, known as Genosha. After a series of events, she met in the capital of Genosha, Utopia, and was there where she met Jayapura Marsh, the master of the most famous guild of Genosha. Delighted with the achievements made by the guild members, she decided to leave her post as an independent mage and joined to the guild. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Aether Mode According to the most primitive concepts of humanity, the universe was composed of four basic elements, which are: Fire, Earth, Water and Air, and a fifth element, known as the quintessence or aether. The Aether was present in the atmosphere, however, in small quantities, while outside the Earth's atmosphere was where it was most concentrated. He was also known as the "Celestial Element" floating through the universe. Over time, this energy was forgotten when humans became aware of another type of energy present in the atmosphere and easy access, known as Eternano, and from there the magic originated. However, the Aether remained there in a hibernative state even some mages with special magical properties have access to it, and that was the case Youkou. The Aether is related to the elemental, the most common form of matter that is found everywhere, the cosmic, the most subtle and high level of matter that is only found in stars and celestial bodies, and the spiritual, the most tenuous matter that humans even know. It encompasses a plethora of concepts that guarantee the user unimaginable skills that can not be used with conventional magical energy used by all mages. These skills can only be used when the mage, in case Youkou reserve certain amount of Aether in her own body and releases it in what is known as Aether Mode (幽体（イーサエーテル）, Ēteru Mōdo, lit. Ethereal Body). The Aether Mode is characterized by the total release of Aether skills on the same moment for Youkou does not suffer from the harmful effects of even if used for a long time (noting that this was the reason for the sickness of her as a child). When activated, it only lasts 5 minutes and 55 seconds and allows the user to manipulate different types of forces, such as the elemental forces, celestial, astral, among others, or use it as Eternano to enhance different types of spells. Although the limited time to use it, the skills provided by this the power are devastating; the control of forces that mankind has little knowledge turn Youkou an almost invincible person, as something that is unknown can not be defended with so little knowledge about. Also, having control over the elemental forces allows Youkou to control everything that is around her, with the exception of humans and animals, giving her full control over the entire battlefield. The side effects appear just after the limited time varying headaches, fatigue, bleeding by oral or nasal cavity or even a temporary loss of motion, depending on both Aether used. She is also unable to use magic for a period of 50 days and, therefore, she is hardly seen entering this mode, only in critical cases. Time Traveler Beyond manipulating Aether, a primal energy that preceded the Eternano as fuel for the use of magic and spells, Youkou has other tricks up her sleeve. Hitherto not explained why, she has the ability to control the time in a limited way; it is believed that due to complications Youkou witnessed in her own body while she was younger may have awakened this power later. * Parallel Army (並列加算, Heiretsukasan, lit. Parallel Addition): Relationships Trivia * You (陽) is japanese for Yang, while In (陰) from Inzen Kurenai is japanese for Yin. ** Onyou (陰陽) from Onyou Kurenai is japanese for Yin and Yang. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:S-Class Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Genosha Category:Phantom Breaker